When Harry Met Mindy
by personallyinsanetoday
Summary: Small excerpts of something I will most likely never give myself the chance to finish but will constantly attempt to, in the mean time leaving these ever-so-gently here. Based off 'The Amazing Spider-Man' universe, realm, thing, though slightly altered to fit one of my few successful and tolerable OCs.


Family. When you look at the definition it's based entirely around blood lines, like fathers, and mothers; aunts and uncles. But Mindy never seemed to have that, and if she did, the memories were tucked away tightly in a chest that was pushed to the farthest corners of her mind. Harry also seemed to know little of the pure blooded version of this topic; his mother dying straight after his birth, and his father abandoning him even as a child for reasons he either never mentioned or thought were nonexistent.

To show the world otherwise, Norman held 'dinner'. Once or twice a year, he would force Harry from the multi-mile journey to his boarding school and back to the Osborn manor, smack on the corner of one of the wealthiest parts of Manhattan, which was why it was a place with a sense of silence compared to the city's bigger areas, though gave Mindy just as much of a headache. Inside it would house some of Norman's closest associates, and constantly make headlines; despite the truth, the world was lead to think that the two Osborn men had a tolerable bond that space couldn't possibly break.

Bullshit.

When Harry had initially asked her to accompany him back home-or more _told_ her to-for the yearly ritual, the two were off grounds, finding more and more unappealing-though-somehow-exciting things in the suburbia they had always toured when the two were supposed to be in class. This time it was an old junkyard; one that couldn't even be called a junkyard anymore, just a yard with the occasional scrap metal, aged glass bottle, and an outdated car with moss over its wheels as if to turn it into the ecosystem itself.

"How have we been to the same Chinese restaurant twice, and never this place?" Harry asked with the usual invisible chuckle falling into his last words, replaces by his almost giddy smile of being away from the school, three story's high with nothing but a layer of cement over each brick wall, making it feel more like a haunted house type of imprisonment then a 'prestigious boarding school'. There was no vocal response from Midnight herself, only a shrug as she tapped the shattering headlight from the car and jumping back as it collapsed at her feet. "Maybe because there's no air conditioning?" She offered as a reasonable response, though Harry seemed to ignore this as he picked up an old jar from the ground, yet it looked as if it had been placed there the day before.

"Looks like a firefly jar…" Harry said after the stretch of silence was somehow beginning to be too much for Mindy to bear, leaning against a rotting door of the car, though with his light weight it barely moved as she thought it would have. Glancing at the glass item in his hands, she didn't find any real relevance to it; it was just a glass cylinder, obviously missing a lid to seal it, more like a jam jar in her opinion but this she didn't say aloud. "Peter showed me one of these once when we were kids… He filled it with his Uncle Ben…" He recalled aloud, running a thumb over the label as Mindy felt herself stop whatever it was she was doing. There was a list she had began to make in her head, entirely based off of topics the two would attempt to avoid whenever in public—or sometimes even in general—consisting of family, family matters, past experiences, the 'what-the-hell-did-I-do-while-high-now' question, and the unnerving question of how either of them came to be in the stone building. The list went on and on, but right now wasn't the time for her to think it over so intently.

"This is the last time I'm going… To my fathers." He added. The entire topic of him and his father's relationship was always something the two avoided, very high up on the list, though if they didn't, they approached with caution. This time however, it seemed as if Harry was just barricading through. "What are you doing after graduation, then?" She had asked hesitantly, though not really wanting the answer. She always promised herself in the end she would tell him about the wild goose chase he was a part of, starting as a meaningless detail in her life. Of course, those wouldn't be her exact words, but there really was no simpler way to explain it all.

"Maybe I'll take up on that traveling idea. Crash a concert or two. Open an Italian bistro." She could tell he was joking but visibly he still had that one unreadable expression, like a black void you would enter, hoping for the possible best and receiving the absolute worst out of the journey. "Just stay anywhere away from here…" He muttered, as if the thought was just for him and his own understanding. But it wasn't. At least not anymore.


End file.
